After Forever
by ChangedFaces
Summary: What happened after the crew won the Neverseen's war? Tormented by the war? Hiding away? Dead? Raising Families? This takes place after they won the war, second generation, if elves have second generation. Added Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stood at the river's edge. The water whirling and splash against the rocks. I jumped in, holding my nose and waiting for the impact. And suddenly, a fear came over me. A fear that panged and hurt in my stomach, the feeling when I teleport. Adrenalin and something else… I teleported out to where I had jumped. I called myself a coward. I couldn't do it. I saw faces pass by, I wanted what they had, but I was to scared to reach out and grab it and too afraid of it. Seeing them with the gift, dull eyes and face twisted in pain and anguish. I threw on my swishing cape and headed to my solitary cabin in the middle of nowhere, humming the tune that he had hummed to her right before, right before - I couldn't think about it.

 _Tam's POV_

We were living in solitude by the beach. She cleaned, while I cooked and sat on the beach watching the waves roll by, reminding me of someone I had lost. It made me smile. I thought of my wife, she lost the same thing and her face, her beautiful face had been scarred beyond recognition. Every day, after she was done with the house she came out, bringing drinks and games, and joined me on the beach. I was happy, but still scarred for life and full of sorrow.

 _Biana's POV_

I didn't like being social like I was before. The memories still haunt me every time I see someone other than the people I'm comfortable with. I was happy with my husband. We always chatted in the afternoon, but besides that we were quite. I cleaned. Making everything perfect, even if it already was. It helped me hang on to what many had lost. We had a son, handsome as his dad and spunky like me. While we were in the middle of a card game and a glass of lemonade Tam had freshly squeezed and mixed an hour ago, we heard a yelp from the kitchen, signaling Jaidyn was home and had touched his father's hot pan of Mallowmelt.V

 _Keefe POv_

Dex and I were the only ones of the crew to survive mentally and physically, mostly. We were approaching our 49th birthdays, 11 years after we defeated the Neverseen. I would, in only two weeks, be going with Dex, and hopefully Tam and Biana, to The Wanderlings' Forest to celebrate the end of the war and the lives of the elves it had taken. 6 trees. Out of 18,243 trees planted after the war, only 6 were important to me.

 _Della Vacker, Killed after Being caught as a spy against the Neverseen._

 _Grady Ruenwen, Killed in Action._

 _Fitz Vacker 18,_ Died fighting the Neverseen allowing Linh, Tam, Biana, Sophie, Marrella, and I to escape. He and Sophie were sweethearts at the time. They had had a fight the night before. We were eighteen, it was so hard to see Sophie the way she was. I took all of us to muffle her while she was wailing and pushing to get to his lifeless body from our hiding spot. We finally were able to calm her down after explaining that if she gave away our hiding spot his sacrifice would be for nothing. But it was so hard to see her like that. Biana at the time was silent only shed 2 or 3 tears but the next few days she was despondent and muttering to herself saying it was her fault. We thought his death had broken her, and it had, but Sophie fixed that.

 _Lihn Dizznee 36,_ died running into Foxfire to save the lives of 400 children trapped during an attack not a child in the wing she rescued were killed, but she was. She was so selfless. Tam's rage was a big contributing factor to our victory. She had left her poor husband, Dex, with infant twins.

 _Sophie Sencen 37,_ missing in action after she took down the Neverseen base single-handedly. She had won the war for us. Reports said she survived the feat, but disappeared. They assumed she was killed by an assassin on the way back but no one is sure. But why would she leave me with our two-year-old daughter, if she was still alive?

…..

 _Shyla's POV_

I tapped the end of my pen against the paper. I was failing my classes, I knew that Elvin thingy-ma-jigs were supposed to come naturally to me from the day I was born, but they just looked like the scribbles on the side of my textbooks. It helped that I had a photographic memory but I was still slow learning it, I mean I could speak it but it was hard to read and write it. My dad liked to joked that it came from my mother...


	2. Chapter 2

Shane came up to me and poked a finger at a word, "Why does it say 'she's a tree in our hearts'?"

"I'm trying to say a crack, Shane, You know I have trouble with it…", I sighed.

"Still, it's about your mother, you should try a _little_ harder"

I knew he was joking, but the "your my mother" subject was a little sensitive. She was dead. His was too, so he knew the pain. I saw him wince. I grabbed his arm, we looked to the lake and saw his mother's memorial, a statue of a young lady made of glass with waer spewing out of her palm to represent her hydrokinesis.

" Y'know," he said,"I feel I know her by heart, but I haven't met her."

" Same, my dad says that I remind him of her, and is in every way, her, except for my hair."

" Yah.", and he tousled my brown hair. We didn't know why it wasn't blond like Dad's or Mom's hair. We suspected my grandparents, who I don't know.

I snatched his hand and poked him in the side. He was ticklish. He tried to hide his giggle but a snort came out.

" Oh, You!", He shouted and tackled me, tickling me. I kept my balance on the bench, kicking, yelling and laughing. Finally he stopped to let me breath. He sat down next to me and said, "C'mon, I'll help you"

" What bout' your work?" ( **A/N Bad Slang, srry)**

" Eh, it can wait"

" you come from a Family of goody-two-shoes and you're skipping homework?!"

" You come from a Family of trouble-makers and you're perfect!" He blushed after saying that. I ignored it.

"True"

…

" Dad!, I'm ho-EEK!" The hall was flooded in purple goop. " DAD!"

" HOME SO SOON!?" HE called from down the hall somewhere in the goop.

"I'm an hour late!"

"Well, um, uh.." he cleared his throat," Were in the world were you! You're just like me!"

" I was with Shane!"

" _Shane,_ ey?"

" We were _just studying…,_ "

"...And…?"

"...we planted a cracker bomb in Mr. Kay's office chair for making us write an essay about our moms."

"Good Girl!" he said as he appeared around the corner covered with green goop, "Uck! Purple! I HATE purple! Here, clean up the purple! Bye!" and he ran away, throwing a vacuum cleaner shaped like an elephant. Once I was done with this purple, I was going to kill him! And, um, ask what happened and how I could do i† to Ms. Galvin's to, um, show her how much I know about potions? NOT to get revenge for that 82%...


	3. Chapter 3

_THe next day_

Jaidyn, sitting next to me looked perfectly bored. His dark hair in a perfect bed-head look that OBVIOUSLY to an hour to get that way with his jaw gently sitting atop his hand. I heard a click in the door. Sure enough when I threw a ball of paper in the smack dab middle of his forehead he let out a large "ACK!" and furiously put his hair back in place.

He mouthed,' _What was that for?'_

' _Watch',_ I mouthed back as Mr. Kay came in through the door.

As he sat down a loud POP sounded and he flew out of his chair in suprise, stepping on another cracker under his desk, making him jump back into the chair. 3 more sounded and released gullon gas. If my calculations were correct it- A sound of pure terror rang out in the room-wouldn't spread… Hear those screams? That's a prank gone wrong, and when you run. I grabbed Jaidyn's hand and pulled him out of the room and down the hall before the rest of the crowd did so like stampede.

Once we at a safe distance we looked at eachother, smiled, and doubled over laughing.

" Lets see if he catches you this time", He panted out of breath and flashed me a brilliant smile.

" Hope not, it would ruin my record of, lets see, 33 times in a row without being caught.", I smiled back, "He'll blame it on Shane like he always does."

" We'll see bout' that", he smirked and turned so he faced me. His black hair hung part-way in his eyes which shined and could bring attention to him from a mile away. He was just as handsome as his dad, or more so. Why was I just noticing this now?!

We stood like that for a second or two, just looking in eachothers eyes, until I broke the silence, "Uh…, um, So, are you coming to the Forest with us in two weeks?"

" Oh, uh, yah. I mean, I will, but I'll try and convince mom and dad…", he sput his hand at the back of his head and averted his eyes

" Its okay if they can't…"

" No, it isn't. They've missed one year. I'll make em'"

I smiled and we were back in that awkward silence then Mr. Kay's voice rang out through the halls, "SHANE!"

I shoved Jaidyn playfully, "See?"

We were laughing again.

He tousled my hair and said, "C'mon, let's go back back before he relizes we're gone"

 **SRRY bout the short chapter but I was short on time, ill try and do one chapter a day, but y'know, winter vacation. Ok bye!**

 **-Changed Faces**


	4. Chapter 4

Let's just say Maeahna(Mey-ana) was beautiful, more than that, she was made of gold. Not literally, of course, but in the way everyone noticed her, starred, loved, and basically everyone's favorite. Popular, girly, partygirl, flirty, and basically everything I was… not. But we were friends, great friends, close friends, but not best friends. That was reserved for Eeano, not literally, sister from another mister. Like twins, except totally opposites in looks: (Maeahna;Eeano) Dark straight hair ; Golden curls … sharp face ; oval face … thin eyes ; large and round … slightly fuller lips ; full lips … Straighter nose ; small button nose… yah, and so on, you get the point.

Why am I talking about them? Well, I was standing beside them while they were laughing and giggling about something while I was nodding my head pretending I was listening.

"...So-", Eeano paused to let out a giggle, " -so he said I was cute and…"(I nodded my head)"...He asked me to a party! And he told me to invite You (*points at Maeahana*) and You (*points at muah*)!'

Maeahna started jumping slightly, " Yes! Can't wait to go! An you, Shyla?"

"Oh uh wat?"( **misspelled that on purpose…),** I said, " Oh, yah. Of course I will."

" Cool!", they said and went back to talking and giggling.(Oh did I mention Maeahna was the daughter of Dex and Linh and Shane's twin sister? Well she is. Just so you know.)

"Imma go to lunch…", I said. I doubt they noticed as I slipped away.

…

Jahn interrupted me in the hall, " Hey. HEY!"

"Yes?", I said.

He bent down, panting, " I -I was tracking you down… I was wondering if you would like to come to my party?"

" Um, oh yah, Mae and Eeano were just talking about it, yah, I'm coming. When, exactly is it?"

" The evening of the 30th."

" Three weeks from now?"

" What? Is that bad?"

" No, not at all, just surprised so late, who else is invited?"

" The whole level."

" The whole level?!"

" What? Is that bad?"

" No, not at all, just surprised so many people."

" No, not really. Oh, I got to go."

" Are you inviting more people?"

" Nope, you were the last one." he started heading down the hall were I had came.

" Why me last?"

" Cause' I save the prettiest for last." He winked and turned a corner.

I was used to being called pretty, so this didn't affect me, that much, but still, I couldn't help staring at where he had turned the corner.

" Hey you." Someone poked me in the side.

I squealed in surprise and turned around, " Oh, Shane. Just you."

"Why, were you expecting someone else? Like...", He wiggled his eyebrows, "...Tod?"

" Oh, C'mon! I don't like him and you know it!"

" You did once…"

" We were like, ten"

" Only 4 years ago"

" Only 4 years ago?!"

He nodded, " Then _who_ do you like?"

"Nobody."

" I saw you staring at Jahn."

" W-wat?"

" Aha!"

" I don't like him! He just called me pretty."

" Like, every boy calls you cute or pretty, to you face or behind your back."

" I-I, oh waaaait, you've called me pretty before?" I smirked.

He shrugged, "It's the truth "

" I guess you're right."

" Back to Jahn…"

" Urg!", I playfully shoved him.


	5. Chapter 5

There those days, if you were wondering, when the lockers taste like bleh. Like today, for instance, Cyan Pepper. When you're standing outside your locker contemplating if the books are worth it. You make eye contact with the other students, they're thinking the same thing. There are those people, if you were wondering, that are bold and lick the locker. Like this person, for instance, Elliouse Shookirey. She stood on her toes and barely touched the strip with the tip of her tongue. She pulls away, revolted by the taste, but the locker gives the satisfying click and opens. With a sneer to all of us cowards, she grabs her books and heads to class while the rest of us watch her walk away. Oh, and if you were wondering, you cannot spit on it, doesn't work that way.

To my relief, a voice over the loudspeaker called, " _Shyla Sencen, Please report to the Principal's Office, Shyla Sencen, Please report to the Principal's Office_." I shove my bag in my locker and head to the Principal's Office.

…

My dad picked me up from school a little while later. We were standing in front of a tall, especially glittery, building. Inside was Dr. Scarlet, my specialist.

"Dad…"

" I know the needles hurt, but it's for the best. We can fix this. You're just..."

" Broken. I know. But what if I'm just…

" I was going to say out-of-function, But broken works too.", he pulled me into a hug. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, your tests came in pozitive."

" WHAT!", I broke away and did a victory dance. "So I am broken."

"Out-of-sorts."

"Same thing."

He gave his signature smirk.

If you were wondering, I'm 14. I have a genetic glitch. I am unable to form my own talents like a normal person. So every month I go and see Dr. Scarlet, a very talented telepath, who tries to activate them for me but can't get through my thick skull. They've been taking blood test to study along with other tests that involve needles. Usually elves don't us needles, but my case is special. Awesome right? yay. For a while we were thinking I maby was just Talentless, but we took a test and saw that wasn't the case.

…

Dr. Scarlet welcomed me with a warm smile as always and asked me to sit. There was another person in the room, someone I had never seen before. He was tall, thin, and gave you the impression he thought he was the best in the world. Maybe it was just me. I get that feeling a lot. Especially around " _War Heros_ ", people who survived the war. They didn't do anything special, like make sacrifices to the cause like the real War Heros did, but apparently everyone's a hero in this sparkly mess of the elven world. With that title they think they're the best.

Sure enough all I heard was his name, Duncan Cent, and, _I am, I do, I'm the best at… in my career, I specialize in…, In the war my cousin twice removed, whom I never met, died. It was so sad (_ Oh how sad. Do you know who your talking to? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR COUSIN WHO YOU NEVER MET DIED, MY MOM AND GRANDFATHER DIED. MY GRANDMOTHER WAS THE EVIL MASTERMIND BEHIND THE WAR. Ok, got that out. phew.). I think Dr. Scarlet saw where this was going and taped Duncan politely on the shoulder.

Duncan nodded and held out his hand to shake my dad's hand, " pleasure to help with your daughter Mr. …", he waved his hand in circle signalling dad to say his name.

I gave him our signature smirk I had inherited from him and Dad gave his then said, " Keefe. Keefe Sencen. And my daughter Shyla Foster Sencen."

When Duncan realized who we were, the look on his face was priceless.


	6. AN

**Guys! I'm wondering what talents I could give the other kids I've added. Shane, Jaiden, Mea, Eano, ect. Any character ideas too? Pls, I'm stuck right now.**

 **And thx 4 the wonderful reviews I've been getting :)**

 **Comment pls :) :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Duncan was a telepath. A powerful one. He specialized in activating and searching a special part of the mind. The talent feild. There were others like him. After the black swan released a study they had finished on talentless-ness. They could activate talents. Well… most of the time. So that's why I was strapped a chair while Ducan put his fingers on my temples. I'm not like my mom, my mind is easily probed. I can't even put up walls, something every elf should be able to do. And so he slipped into my mind.

I didn't feel anything but a tingling sensation, a sort of buzz. Then I felt a cry build up in my throat. Not of pain, just a gurgling feeling creeping up my throat. I couldn't keep it in.

"Dad!", I half choked, half yelled.

He jumped over and grabbed my hand, "Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Then why did call for me."

"It's a weird feeling. I don't underst-", and I black out.

 _A woman's voice muttered in the darkness, "Why…?"_

" _It's too dangerous."_

" _But it's a right to be able to… you even made it able to..._ "

" _For her, it's too dangerous for her to have them"_

" _Why…?"_

" _I can't say."_

" _If you're going to make her an experiment like you did me, I'm not going to let you!"_

" _You weren't even supposed to have her! I told it to you in person, and you didn't tell your husband either! Next thing I know you're pregnant!"_

" _I don't regret it. I loved him too much to tell him. We wanted her so badly."_

 _A baby's cry rung through the room._

" _I know what I'm doing, trust me."_

" _Is she listening to us?"_

" _Yes, but she won't remember this."_

" _I don't want you to do it. You don't have permission."_

" _I wasn't asking."_

I awoke sitting in a comfortable chair. To my left, dad was smiling softly. "Dad…"

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, "I'm right here, sweety."

"Where are we?"

"In the living room. How are you feeling."

" Utype hh… weird."

He suddenly looked puzzled, "what kind of weird?"

I giggled, "Dad. There aren't different types of weird."

"I mean be more specific", he smiled.

"Uhh… different?"

He chuckled "That's not specific"

" Dad… I'm tired again."  
"Ok, go to sleep, you're safe."


	8. Chapter 7

When I felt normal enough to go down stairs, I did. In my unicorn PJs. Because I thought it would be only my dad. I was jumping down the stairs three at a time, like I normally do, humming " _How long does it take_ ". I made my way down the wide crystal hallway by sliding in my socks. I grabbed onto the kitchen doorway and stumbled into the kitchen. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Mrs. Song was chatting with my dad, "Keefe, Thank you for letting us barge in. My, I don't think I've been here since it burned down. They cleaned it up nicely. Y'know… It's been getting a little stuffy up at the beach house, as big as it is. I really felt that we should get out for the last 10 years, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. And it's not because of my face. Tam, darling, what do you think?"

"What do I think? Well that's a first. _I_ think that the beach house is _not_ stuffy. I feel that we should've visited Dex instead."

My dad put his hand over his heart and put on a smirk, " Ouch! Bangs Boy, that really hurt!"  
Mrs. Song gave her husband 'If looks could kill' but his back was turned because he was cooking something (that smelled really good), "It's only not stuffy to you because you only leave the kitchen to go to the beach or to bed. Also if we went to Dex's you guys would've gone all mushy over Linh, and next thing I know you walk to sulk on the beach for the next month!"

He let out a deep sigh. He balanced 5 plates on his arms, turned around, and saw me with my jaw hanging, "Good morning, Shyla." And he gave me a smile.

"Oh… uh… ur, Good Morning.", I smiled and sat down.

Mr. Song gave me a plate, "Here you are…"

Dad added in, "Good morning, Shyla. How are you feeling?"

"Normal." The talent activation usually takes a week to actually come in to play, but I was impatient and I knew dad was too. But I still had that dialog replaying in my mind, who were those two people? "But I had a weird dream… "

"Hmm?"

" It was…", I thought about telling him but I thought better than to, "Nevermind, it was just weird, can't really remember it, anyway. I'll go into the dinning room and you guys can chat", I gave him the best smile I could muster, "I know you haven't seen eachother in a while."

Dad looked like he knew something was wrong but he didn't press me, "Ok"

Biana added, "can you take a plate for Jaidyn? He left to use the bathroom when you came in."

"Jaidyn's here?"

"Yes"

"Shouldn't he be in school?"

"No, it's saturday."

"Oh… how long have I been asleep?"

Dad said, "A day."

"Oh." I picked up a second plate, "Well have fun talking…" And I went back into the hall.

The Songs in our house? What was going on? They never leave the beach house. Why did I have a feeling that something was wrong?


	9. Chapter 8

I only walked a couple steps before I ran into Jaidyn, " Hey.", I said.

"You're up already? I thought you were sleeping in."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because your dad told me you might not wake up until noon."

"He did?"

"Yah. Nice unicorns."

I felt my face go hot, "Uh…"

"It's fine. Just messing with you." and he gave me a smirk.

"here" , I handed him a plate, "Your dad cooked this, I didn't expect to see you or your parents on a normal saturday, in my kitchen talking. Is anything wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine", Then he leaned to whisper in my ear, " _Is there anywhere where we can talk privately without them listening to us?"_

I nodded, "Come." and I went the opposite way of the dining room with him fallowing. We went up three flights of stairs and turned right the left. At the end of the hal was a wooden door with a flower carved into it. We went into the room and I locked the door behind me, "Here we are"

"Wow…"

Inside the room was a garden with many giant, beautiful, colorful flowers with a gazebo in the middle with a pool in the middle of that, "Welcome to the garden"

"Its beautiful… Are you sure your dad won't show my mom and dad the room? My mom would love it."

"No… My dad dislikes going in here, after mom… passed, after all, this was my mom's favorite room."

"Oh."

"It's fine. I don't mind talking about my mom. I've told you this before."

"It's the only room in your house I haven't seen before."

"Yah, I don't go here often"

He nodded.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Something _is_ wrong. My parents got spooked by something this morning."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"No."

"Why do you say they were spooked?" we sat down at the edge of the pool in the gazebo and put our feet in the water.

"Mom and Dad both came in to wake me up in the morning. I mean really early, like 3 am. My mom is good at pretending everything's ok, but my dad isn't. He looked really disturbed.", he stopped talking for a bit to make sure I was listening, "Mom handed me a bag of some of my belongings, told me to get dressed, and told me to wait outside for them. My dad didn't say anything but he watched the door, which tells me something or someone was in the house that shouldn't be. When we were leaving by light crystal, mom and looked back and I could barely hear a groan or growl before the light whipped us away."

"Did you hear them tell my dad anything?"

"Something about a letter, but I was really tired and crashed in your guest bedroom. Anything weird here?"

"No. But when I had a talent activation yesterday-"

"You had a talent activation?"

"Yah. As I was saying, I had a weird dream."

"Like your color-changing dinosaur one?"

"No… More like a memory, but it was just dialog."

"Why was it weird then?"

"Because one of the speakers was my mom. And I wasn't supposed to remember it. It was memory wiped."


	10. Chapter 9

"So… when was the last time you had a dream about your mom?"

"Um… Like 6 years ago?"

"Hmm."

"Dreams don't mean anything. It's just a coincidence that I remembered it a day before you evacuated your home."

"How long until you go back?"

"Why do you ask? You want to get rid of me so soon? Geez, I been here 5 hours!"

I rolled my eyes, " _No,_ I'm just asking out of wonder."

"I… don't… know… I'll go ask. I'll be back in a minute. Stay here. While I'm gone, try that." he gestured at my plate of what looked like a blue blob with pink chunks inside. He left the room.

I have to say it smelled delicious. So I didn't hesitate sticking it in my mouth. Maybe I should've. It was delicious, but the little pink things burst into a sugary foam that goes well with the slightly bitter, creamy goo. Delicious, right? But when you eat five of the pink things… lets just say it's too much for your mouth to hold. Good thing my room was closest to the garden. I quickly changed out of my soiled unicorns into a flowy T-shirt that was dark lavender and sparkly and the bottom that faded into a plain light lavender at the shoulders and a cute pale green skirt three inches above the knee. I threw my hair into a messy bun, that was surprisingly glamorous with my favorite hair tie, it was gold with a icy blue gem that matches my eyes.

I put lost clothes from the floor into my hamper. I saw the photograph of my mother that I found in one of the books from the third-floor library and put it in my draw where I keep special things. I went back to the garden and continued breakfast. Jaidyn came back a little while later.

"Indefinite, at least until the 11 year anniversary, they said they wanted to get out of the house for a little longer."

"I'm guessing they're taking the guest room"

"Most likely."

"Sooo… Where are you going to stay?"

"I have no idea"

"You can take my room."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"In here."

"No. You take your bedroom. I'll sleep in here."

"We can discuss this later. We have the whole day."

"But-"

"We have the whole day. Besides, maybe if my dad and your parents leave, we could have a sleepover with the others. Lets go to my backyard. We can do more things back there"

"Basequest?"

I groaned, "I'm no good at that game, especially since you're a vanisher."

"Then I won't use my talent. Please?"

"Ok, as long as you don't disappear on me, literally."

"Ok, Ok."

It was especially fun to play in my backyard, since it was wooded. It was going pretty well at 3-2 (I was the 2) when Jaidyn snuck up on me and tagged me on the arm and pulled back shaking his hand.

I said, "What's wrong? Did you hurt your hand?"

"No, you're burning."

"What do you mean?"  
"Your skin is really hot."

"Uh…"

"I mean it, do you have a fever?"

"I don't think so, I feel fine", I touched my arm. It was a normal temperature, "My arm isn't hot."

He touched my arm, "I guess not, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me."

"Maybe. Is it just me or are you hungry too?"

"No, I'm hungry too."

"Let's go in."

"Yah."

When we went into the kitchen to get just a quick snack, but there were two pans of baked goods just waiting to be devoured, a pan of mallowmelt (Jaidyn's favorite) and butter-toffee ripplefluffs(My favorite). We went over. I took a ripplefluff and Jaidyn sliced himself a gooey piece of mallowmelt.

"How does your dad cook so well?"

"He doesn't do anything else all day."

"You guys should come over more often."

He laughed, "Wouldn't that be something… What time is it?"

I looked at the clock, "Almost noon. Where are our parents?"

"Um… I don't know."


	11. Chapter 10

That's when the doorbell rang. We both raced to the door, and it was almost a tie but he was a split second faster.

I was the first person to talk, "Mea, Shane, Eano what are you guys- Oh My God, Tiya!" I ran and hugged Tiya. Tiya was my best friend. She had been at her mother's for a couple weeks. Her mom is Marella, who went insane after the war like so many others. They take care of them in big sparkly castle… far away from here. Her dad lives in the lost cities. "When did you get back?"

She answered, "Yesterday"

Mea said, "Yah, and she didn't tell us, then she showed up here." Tiya rolled her eyes.

Jaidyn was still in the doorway, "What are you guys doing here?"

Shane responded, "You sound annoyed. Anyway, your parents, of all people, and our dad ask us if we could come here so they could "chat"."

"I invited Eano, is that ok?", asked Mea.

"I responded, "Yah, its fine. All we need now is Calid, then the whole group will be here."

"I'll invite him", Eano offered.

"Great!"

Soon we were all hanging out up in my room. I love my room. It had purple walls, a black ceiling and a gold-tiled floor and was butterfly themed. There was a large purple and black butterfly carpet in the middle of the room with black and purple striped pillow chairs on top of it along with a gold coffee table with a clear glass top in the middle of the carpet. In a corner was my bed with a black-veil canopy with glowing golden butterflies hanging in it. The bed had metallic purple covers and pillows and a white sheet. Snuggled in the pillows was a blue elephant with a hawaiian T-shirt named Ella. Beautiful holi-graphic butterflies floated around my room, dropping fake glitter that disappeared almost instantly. Courtesy of Mr. Diznee. Of course Mea had them too, but she got rid of them for god only knows why.

When Tiya and I were little, we would sit on my bed and hold out a handful of glitter. All the butterflies would try to land on our tiny hands at once, causing them to glitch. We would examine each of the glitches. Some would turn rainbow, others would emit a fountain of glitter instead of a trickle. Some would be deformed. One time we had a butterfly with ten wings! I always found the more beautiful than the rest.

Right now, Tiya and I were sting on my bed chatting while I braided her hair and she tied a bow around Ella's neck.

Mea and Eano were playing around with the butterflies.

Shane, Jaidyn, and Calid were lounging on the couches, chatting. Calid became part of our group when Shane punched some boy in the face when he was pushing Calid around and teasing him. After that, he just joined in. He's funny, kind, and very very very optimistic. I don't see why people would tease him. I guess people are just mean. You can't fix that, but you can help the victims of that trait, like we, especially Shane, did with Calid.

"How's your mother" I finally asked.

"She's a lot better, she might come around enough so that she can go home."

"That would be nice"

"It would be wonderful."

"Is she able to come to the 10 year?"

"Maby, but…", she played with the end of of her sweater. It was a mishmash of yellow and red. Her mother made her one every time she went. They were always a few sizes too big. This time the edges were burnt. She looked down at her knees. And worry hung like a curtain in her eyes.

I leaned over, put my head on her shoulder, and hugged her. "C'mon. Something's wrong. You can tell me."

"I… It's my mom. She getting better mental wise, But her talent's getting out of control. That's why I'm not sure she'll be able to come this year. She always comes other years, and she'll be so sad."

"Oh Tiya." I didn't know what to say.

"It's fine, I just…"

"It'll be fine, maybe it's just a faze.", I think she smiled, "Anywaaayyyys," I interjected, it always gets weird when we talk about our parents, " are you hungry? Because I am." I let go of her and rolled halfway of the bed so that I was upside-down, hair dangling.

"Of course you inherited your Mom's love of food.", She rolled her eyes and leaned into my pillows.

"Then what are we waiting for!", I started to get up… but I was dangling, " Help.", I weezed.

She held out her hand and I grabbed it. "It's still to early to eat yet, its barely noon.", she rolled her eyes

" _Barely-noon,_ Noon is eat-time!"

" Eat-time?"

" Yes, _eat-time._ "

" I think it's called lunch."

" Okay, okay. It's lunch, but it's my voice and my thoughts, I can call it what I want."

She rolled her eyes again. I'm afraid it's becoming a habit of hers,

" Whatever, let's just wait until the others are hungry too."

" Fiiine." I rocked back and forth in a criss-cross position and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Also,", she added, "You might want to finish pouting, I've got good news too"

"Really!?", my stomach let out a involuntary growl.

She laughed, " Yes. and it is food related."

"Really?!"

"Yah, Dad agreed to let me go to Freeze after the Forest and have all of us,", she gestures around the room, "have a sleepover at my place. He had to make last minute plans for after the celebration, so he won't be there."

"Really!?", we had always had playdates/hangouts at Shane and Mea's place or Calid's or Eano's or mine, Never Tiya's, it's Chaotic, with a capital C. Not that it's messy, it's spotless, it's her parents that are the _problem,_ you could say, when her mom's home, you can probably guess what happens, but her dad is a little… out. He's always over-protective of Tiya, and he likes to know what we're doin 24/7.


End file.
